Oper Akts:Dominar Rukongai para dominar Seireitei
by Chronos-Sama
Summary: Continuação da história Operação Akatsuki:Matar quem vai me matar,mas não é exatamente nescesario ler para entender,mas é aconselhavel,em fim,é uma saga da Akatsuki no mundo dos mortos Soul Society onde eles fazem muitas loucuras.
1. Chapter 1:A nova organização

Chronos-Sama:Esta é a continuação da Fic anterior...Como sabem o tio Misashi Kishimoto é o dono dos personagens,e um cara é do Bleach,que eu não me lembro o nome do tio.

Itachi:Outra idiotice.

Chronos-Sama:Acalme-se Itachi,vou fazer umas lutar pra ti.

Itachi:Ufa.

Kakuzu:Já chega e eu?

Chronos-Sama:Tu vai ganhar dinheiro...Mas calem a boca se não vou acaba contando toda a história.

* * *

Após a morte de todos os membros da Akatsuki,eles foram para em Rukongai 78,então Tobi chega lá.

Capitulo I:

A nova organização

Tobi aparece em uma vila.

Tobi:Que lugar é esse,é o ceu?

???:Não,é a Soul Society.-Uma voz vinda de traz

Tobi se vira.

Tobi:Itachi-Kun!

Ele se atira sobre Itachi,e os dois caem.

Tobi:Tobi feliz...-Chorando

Itachi:Me larga.

Ele consegue se livrar e os dois se levantam.

Itachi:Pelo visto todos morremos.

Tobi:Tobi morreu depois de entrar em Konoha.

Itachi:E imaginar que tu foi o único que chegou lá.

Itachi:Venha.

Numa mansão em Rukongai,a única coisa rica.

Na sala de reuniões,Itachi chega com Tobi.

Pain estava de pé com um giz,e um quadro negro e os outros estavam lá,incluindo Sasori,estavam sentados.

Tobi:Todo mundo ta aqui!

Pain:Tsc,venha Tobi e Itachi,sentem-se.

Eles se sentam.

Pain:Falimos na operação...Matar quem vai me matar.

Pain:Então,mudaremos o nome de Akatsuki para Soul Akatsuki.

Soul=Alma,espirito...Akatsuki=Aurora.

Konan:Mas não estamos mais na história de Masashi Kishimoto.

Pain:Ou seja nos libertamos...Porem a vila rica,Seireitei onde vivem os Shinigamis,é rica mas deixa o resto em não-paz,vamos dominar Rukongai e trazer a paz e dominar Seireitei,pois eles não protegem a paz no mundo dos mortos,a operação Dominar Rukongai para dominar Seireitei.

Sasori:De qualquer forma,teremos que deter Shinigamis,eles são bem fortes.

Itachi:Desde que não aconteça o que aconteceu da ultima vez.

Pain:Não,não sera idiota como da ultima vez.

Pain:Fim da reunião,conheçam o lugar ou façam o que quiser.

Kakuzu:Tobi!

Pain:Quem matar o outro por motivos ligados a outra vida vai morrer.

Kakuzu:Sim.

Tobi:Vou comprar sorvetes.

Kisame:Vou cuidar dos peixinhos.

Itachi:Tu já tem um aquario?

Kisame:Os peixinho morreram comigo,e vieram comigo.

Itachi:!!!

Kisame vai cuidar dos peixinhos.

Zetsu:Vou achar umas plantas por ai.

Vai procurar por ai.

Konan:Vou fazer uns origamis.

Ela fica ali mesmo.

Itachi:Pain,só eu e tu sobramos.

Kakuzu:Vou contar dinheiro.

Ele vai.

Deidara:Vou explodir algo.

Ele vai.

Sasori:Vou fazer umas marionetes.

Tambem vai.

Itachi:Pelo visto,o Hidan não morre mesmo.

Pain:É.

Pain:Ei Itachi,o que fara?

Itachi:Ummm,matar o Orochimaru...Ele morreu tambem.

Pain:Tem razão.

Itachi vai.

Itachi procurando aleatoriamente por ai.

Itachi:Se o Orochimaru não foi pro inferno,ele esta aqui.

Logo depois ele ia fazer uma curva,mas uma garota correndo esbarra nele e ela cai.

Garota:Ai.

Itachi:Ei tudo bem?

Garota:Sim.

Itachi a ajuda a levantar,mas ela escorrega e cai de novo.

Itachi:Tem certeza?

Garota:Eu sou atrapalhada,to sempre caindo.

Itachi a ajuda novamente a levantar.

Garota:Obrigado,sou Orihime Inoue.

Itachi:Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi:Tu é uma princesa?

Itachi fez a pergunta pois em japones Hime=Princesa.

Itachi:Que idiota,o que uma princesa faria aqui?

Orihime:Não é a primeira vez que perguntam isso.

Itachi:Ei Orihime,tu viu um cara de cabelos longos e pretos,com uma pele totalmente branca?

Orihime:Ummmmm...Não.

Itachi:Então ate mais.

Ele ia embora.

Orihime:Espere Uchiha-San.

Itachi para.

Itachi:Porque me chamar pelo sobrenome?

Orihime:Não importa,tu viu um cara de cabelos laranja meio espetado,com um kimono preto e uma espada?

Itachi:Não,eu não vi este Shinigami.

Orihime:Obrigado,vou continuar procurando.

Ela sai correndo.

Itachi:(Ela é amiga de um Shinigami...Isto quer dizer que talvez lutaremos).

Itachi:De qualquer forma...Tenho que andar por ai.

Enquanto isso no quarto de Pain.

Pain:...Vou jogar video game.

Ele pega e vai jogar um Nintendo Wii.

Logo depois do nada,um cara voa pela janela e acerta a cara de Pain e os dois ficam no chão.

Pain:Ai ai...

Cara:Desculpa ai,tem um cara atraz de mim.

Pain:E daí?

Cara:Ele me chutou e eu vim parar aqui.

Pain se levanta e olha pela janela.

Pain:Não sei que coisa é aquela.-Vendo um tipo de monstro

Cara:É um Hollow.

Pain:Hollow?

Cara:Criaturas que comem espiritos,vivem no Hueco Mundo.

Pain:Entendo.

Ele explode o Hollow com o Rin'negan.

Cara:Tu matou ele?

Pain:Sim.-Se sentando para voltar a jogar

Cara:Ei eu posso jogar?

Pain:Pode ninguem mesmo quer jogar.

**Obs:**Ele nem perguntou,se alguem queria jogar.

Logo eles começam a jogar e do nada,a porta é violentamente aberta.

Pain:Tobi?

Tobi:QUEM QUER SORVETE?-Alegre

Pain:Tu quase destruiu a porta do meu quarto,só para fazer uma pergunta dessas?-Olhar mortal para Tobi

Tobi:Opa.-Sentindo o perigo

Tobi:Tobi ta indo...Tchau!!!

Tobi some na velocidade da luz.

Pain:Ei cara quem é tu?

Cara:Eu sou um Shinigami em missão secreta de investigar vocês...-Tampa a propria boca

Pain:Morra.

Da uma explosão no quarto de Pain,mas todos estão tão distraidos,que nem tão ai.

O cara morreu.

Pain:Shinigamis...Nos descobriram.

Pain:Mas...Quem vai consertar isso?

Tobi ainda correndo vai para o quarto da Konan.

Ele abre a porta violentamente.

Tobi:KONAN-CHAN!

Konan:O que Tobi?-Fazendo origamis

Tobi:Eu cheguei no quarto do Pain-Sama,para oferecer sorvete,e ele quase me matou.

Konan:Se tu quase destruiu a porta dele como quase fez com a minha,é claro que ele ia te matar.

Tobi:Quer sorvete?

Konan:Não Tobi.

**Obs:**O quarto da Konan é do lado do quarto do Pain.

Tobi:Ninguem quer sorvete de Tobi.

De noite no jantar,todos na grande mesa.

Tobi:Comidinha parece boa.

Konan:Tem razão.

Kakuzu:Que disperdicio de Dinheiro...Um cacetinho repartido pra cada um tava bom.

Deidara:Essa mesa ta bem artistica...

Antes mesmo dele completar,todos o olham com olhar assassino.

Deidara:Ta legal.

Pain:Vamos comer.

Todos começam a comer.

Pain:Itachi,e o Orochimaru?

Itachi:Não o achei,deve ta em um buraco qualquer.

Kakuzu:Ei eu não quero ver nada ir para o lixo,se não é disperdicio de dinheiro.

Resto:CALA A BOCA!!!!!-Irritados

Kakuzu:Calem vocês.

Konan:Kakuzu.

Kakuzu:Fique quieta Konan.

Tobi:Ninguem manda Konan-Chan ficar calada.

**Obs:**Eles estavam sentados assim,na ponta de cima Pain do seu no Sentido anti-horario,estava Tobi,do lado,Itachi,do lado Deidara,do lado Kakuzu,na outra ponta Sasori,do seu lado,Zetsu,do seu lado Kisame e por ultimo Konan.

Tobi pega o Pure de Batatas e joga em Kakuzu,mas acerta Deidara.

Kakuzu:Meu dinheiro...

Deidara:Meu rosto artistico.

Tobi:Senpai me perdoe.-Sentindo o perigo

Deidara joga Pure de Batata em Tobi,mas ele desvia e acerta Pain.

Deidara:HAHAHAHAHA.

Kakuzu:Meu dinheiro...-Quase infartando

Pain joga o Macarrão em Kakuzu.

Kakuzu:Porque eu?

Pain:Tu só fala de dinheiro.

Eles começam a jogar comida um no outro.

Alguns minutos depois,eles param,pois veem Kakuzu no chão desmaiado.

Konan:Ele morreu?

Deidara:Hum,quer ver uma coisa...Vou gastar to...

Antes dele terminar a frase,Kakuzu faz Deidara virar papel de parede.

Pain:Quem vai limpar?

Zetsu corre para fora,e quando volta aparece com uma Planta Carnivora Gigante.

Kisame:Que bicho é esse?

Zetsu:É a Planta Carnivora que come tudo que é comivel,ela vai comer tudo que ta no chão.

Depois todos vão dormir.

* * *

Chronos-Sama:Tem umas explicações bem obvias,mas é só para ter certeza que todos entenderão.

Pain:Quem vai consertar meu quarto?

Chronos-Sama:É automatico,no proximo já vai tar consertado...E POR FAVOR,SE ODIAREM OU AMAREM POSTEM REVIWS e obrigada Lullubell-Sama pela Reviw da ultima história.


	2. Chapter 2:O crime e o julgamento

Itachi:Mais já?!

Chronos-Sama:Algum problema Itachi-San?

Itachi:Tu é rapido,ontem de noite já pos o primeiro capitulo,e agora já ta no segundo.

Chronos-Sama:Eu não quero que a Lullubell-Sama infarte.

Itachi:Quem?

Chronos-Sama:Uma pessoa que gostou dessa Fic.

Itachi:Graças a mim é claro.

Chronos-Sama:Bom,Tite é o tio do Bleach,foi o que a Lullubell-Sama disse.

* * *

Capitulo II:

O crime e o julgamento na Mansão da Soul Akatsuki

Todos dormindo de manhã,7:25 tudo numa paz...Quem disse que na mansão da Soul Akatsuki tudo fica numa paz por muito tempo?

Um grito faz todos acordarem.

Konan:Esse grito é do Tobi.

Todos da Akatsukis vão correndo ate o quarto do Tobi.

No quarto de Tobi,ele chorava oceanos de Lagrimas.

Konan:O que ouve?

Kisame:Espere,se ele chorar mais um pouco da pra trocar a água do meu aquario.

Zetsu:E regar minha plantas.

ZetsU:E depois sufoca-las.

Zetsu:Rega-las.

ZetsU:Sufoca-las.

Zetsu:Rega-las.

ZetsU:Sufoca-las.

Eles ficam brigando entre si...Novidade.

Konan:TOBI PARA DE CHORAR.

Tobi do nada para de chorar.

Itachi:Incrivel.

Konan:O que ouve?

Tobi:Tobi foi roubado.

Konan:Roubado?

Tobi:Meus sorvetes foram roubados.

Resto:...

Tobi:Foi o Kakuzu-San!  
Kakuzu:Porque eu?É tudo eu,que saco.

Tobi:Quero um Julgamento.

Itachi:Merda!Ele pediu julgamento,segundo os codigos e regras da Akatsuki,independente do que for,se um julgamento for pedido,deve ser feito.(Maldita regra que eu inventei).

Pain:Eu sou o Juiz,o Tobi é a vitima,e Kakuzu o reu.

Konan:Eu serei a promotora.

Kakuzu:Itachi sera o meu Advogado.

Itachi:Porque?

Kakuzu:Porque tu é o melhor.

Itachi:Eu sei.-Se achando o cara

Pain:(Não acredito que um cara desses,caiu no truque do Kakuzu).12 horas para achar provas e essas coisas todas.

12 horas sala de julgamentos da mansão.

Pain:Eu sou o juiz,Konan a promotora,Tobi a vitima,Itachi o Advogado de Defesa e Kakuzu o reu.

Esses mencionados estão sentados numa cadeira perto de uma outros estavam sentados em umas cadeiras afastadas.

Pain:Primeiro,Konan apresente a acusação.

Konan se levanta.

Konan:Pain-Sama,meu cliente Tobi teve os seus sorvetes foram roubados,e Kakuzu é a maior suspeita,porque ontem,Tobi começou a tocar comida,e ele pode ter pego os sorvetes para vender e recuperar o dinheiro.

Ela se senta.

Pain:A defesa agora.

Itachi se levanta.

Itachi:O reu Kakuzu,foi acusado baseado numa informação sem sentido juridico,ele é acusado sem nenhuma prova,ou coisas do tipo.

Pain:Itachi,não precisa usar termos tão formais como,"...Sentido Juridico...".

Itachi:Me desculpe.

Pain:Agora esta na hora de ouvir a vitima,Konan comece o interrogatorio.

Konan se levanta e Itachi senta.

Konan:Tobi,onde estava na hora do roubo que foi entre 00:00 e 6:30.

Tobi:Tobi tava dormindo.

Konan:Onde estavam os sorvetes?

Tobi:Na caixa termica de Tobi,que ficava do lado da cama.

Konan:Isso significa que só um Shinobe rápido o suficiente,e cuidadoso o suficiente poderia fazer isso,ninguem aqui tem mais experiencia que o Kakuzu,alem de ser facinado por dinheiro,culpa Tobi pela sua morte,e pela guerra de comida.

Konan:Sem mais perguntas.

Ela se senta.

Pain:Itachi.

Itachi se levanta.

Itachi:Tobi,disse que dormia enquanto o roubo ocorreu,certo?

Tobi:Sim.

Itachi:Esta organização é feita de ninjas criminosos de altissimo nivel,qualquer um poderia,mas não foi qualquer um pois,eu achei isso!-Pegando um saquinho com um fio de cabelo loiro.

Konan:Loiro?

Itachi:Só tem um loiro nesta organização!-Apontando para o Deidara

Tobi:Senpai?

Deidara:O que quer dizer Itachi?!-Indignado

Itachi:Que tu pode ser o culpado.

Deidara:Quer um duelo?-Tom ameaçador

Itachi:Vamos

Itachi e Deidara sobem em cima de suas põem um de seus pés sobre a mesa.

Musica de Faroeste.

Itachi:Vou te derrotar.

Vento de faroeste.

**Obs:**Era um local fechado,ou seja,não tem nenhum tipo de janela,nem algo para entrar ar.Só o ar-condicionado,mas não forte o suficiente.

Deidara:Estou melhor do que antes.

Itachi:Vamos ver.

Os dois escondem uma de suas mãos.

Itachi:Jo...

Deidara:...ken...

Itachi e Deidara:...po!

Ambos escolhem tesoura,ou seja,empatam.

Itachi:Nada mal.

Deidara:Na proxima vencerei.

Pain:PARA ESSA MUSICA!

A musica para.

Pain:Itachi e Deidara,sentem-se.

Eles se sentam.

Pain:Agora...Esta na hora de interrogar Kakuzu.

Pain:Konan.

Konan se lavanta.

Konan:Kakuzu,onde estava e o que estava fazendo na hora do roubo?

Kakuzu:Contando dinheiro,e depois dormindo e sonhando com dinheiro.

Konan:Tem alguem que prove isso?

Kakuzu:O Hidan!

Hidan:EU?

Itachi:Como ele chegou aqui?

Hidan:Sei lá.

Konan:Ummmmm.

Ela se senta.

Konan:Proximo.

Pain:Itachi.

Itachi se levanta.

Itachi:Kakuzu,estava dormindo certo?

Kakuzu:Sim.

Itachi:Diga como o Hidan pode provar que tu não roubou.

Kakuzu:Olhem o Flash Back.

Flash Back

03:00 da madrugada.

Kakuzu contando dinheiro.

Kakuzu:Perdi muito dinheiro por causa daquela guerra.

Logo entra Hidan,no quarto de Kakuzu.

Kakuzu:Hidan,não bate na porta?...E o que faz aqui?

Hidan:É que aconteceu umas coisas é que eu tava todo quebrado,daí eu engoli meu proprio sangue ai eu pude morrer.

Kakuzu:E porque veio no meu quarto?

Hidan:Não tem outro,vou dormir aqui.

Kakuzu:Ta.

Fim do Flash Back.

Itachi:Viram?Ele não tem culpa.

Itachi:Então foi o Deidara!

Deidara:Itachi!

Konan:Vou interrogar Deidara.

Konan se levanta e Itachi se senta.

Konan:Onde estava durante a noite Deidara?

Deidara:No quarto do Danna.

Sasori:O QUE TAVA FAZENDO NO MEU QUARTO?????!!!!

Deidara:Me senti sozinho e fui deitar junto contigo.

Sasori:Maldito.

Itachi:Prefiro nem dizer o que penso.

Sasori:Maldito...Mas quando eu acordei tu não tava lá.

Deidara:É que eu fui no quarto do Tobi,pois procurava um pouco da minha argila,que eu havia perdido,achei de baixo da cama do Tobi...Ah e os sorvetes ainda estavam lá.

Konan:Que horas tu foi?

Deidara:Umm 04:00 da madrugada.

Itachi:Isso reduz o tempo do roubo,ele ocorreu então umas 05:00 da madrugada ou algo assim.

Deidara:E eu achei lá isso!-Pegando um colar

Kakuzu:É do Hidan!

Itachi se levanta.

Itachi:Ei tu não tava no quarto do Kakuzu?

Pain:Não existe mais acusação nem defesa...Que confusão.

Hidan:Olhem no flash Back.

Não só ele mas todos ignoraram Pain.

Flash Back.

Hidan chega na Soul Society as 00:28.

Hidan:O que estou fazendo aqui?

Hidan:Eu morri...Legal.

Ele olha para o lado e ve um neon luminoso escrito:Soul Akatsuki.E um monte de setinhas,com neon,apontando para a porta.

Hidan:Acho que é aqui.

Ele entram na mansão.

Hidan:Ummm,onde são os quartos?

Ele vai entrando em todos os lugares.

Ele entra no quarto do Tobi.

Hidan:Saco.

Ele sem querer deixa um colar dele ele não percebe.

Ele vai e acha o quarto de Kakuzu.

Fim do Flash Back.

Hidan:O resto vocês viram no Flash Back do Kakuzu.

Itachi:Só sobrou dois...PAIN!

Pain:O que?

Itachi:Onde estava na hora do roubo?

Pain:No meu quarto.

Konan:Como ousa acusar Pain-Sama.

Itachi:Se tu não manda-se no Tobi diria que foi tu.

Konan:Talvez tu Itachi.

Itachi:Baseada em que?

Konan:Em nada.

Itachi:Então foi o Zetsu!

Zetsu:Foi o ZetsU!

ZetsU:Foi a planta carnivora.

Todos:A PLANTA CARNIVORA!-Se tocando

Logo algo destroi a parede da sala que eles estavam.

Zetsu:A planta carnivora quer nos comer.

Tobi:Ela comeu meus sorvetes...

Tobi:...Vai morrer.-Sua voz fica sinistramente do mau

Pain:Ele...

Itachi:...Madara...Uchiha!

Madara extermina a planta carnivora.

Apartir de agora se tiver Tobi,sera com a personalidade de Tobi,se Madara com a personalidade de Madara.

Madara:Chega de idiotices,vamos começar logo esta por** operação.

Itachi:Cale sua boca Madara.

Madara:Acha que pode contra mim?

Itachi:Sim.

Pain:Isso não vai dar certo...ESCUTEM QUEM DESTRUIR ESTA MANSÃO POR UM MOTIVO LIGADO A OUTRA VIDA,MORRE DE NOVO.-Irritado

Madara o faz dormir.

Tobi:Tobi querer sorvete.

Konan:O que?

Itachi:Enquanto ele lançava o Genjutsu em Pain,eu usei meu Sharingan para reverter sua personalidade.

Tobi:Ei Zetsu,Tobi quer mais sorvetes.

Pain acorda.

Pain:Eu condeno Zetsu a pagar sorvetes para Tobi,ate encher aquela caixa.

Zetsu:NÃO.

Itachi:É o que da ter uma planta carnivora.

Pain:Ele tambem vai consertar a parede.

Zetsu:Sim.

ZetsU:Legal teve destruição.

Pain:Vamos.

Todos com exeção de Zetsu vão embora.

* * *

Zetsu:Que saco me ferrei.

Chronos-Sama:É isso que da ter uma planta gigante.

Zetsu:As plantar só me traem,mas não vou desistir.

Chronos-Sama:Ta ta.

Kakuzu:E o dinheiro?

Chronos-Sama:Daqui a uns capitulos...Aé em falar nisso serão 5 capitulos.

Pain:Quero ir logo dominar Seireitei.

Chronos-Sama:Espere Pain.


	3. Chapter 3:O misterio na mansão da Akts

Itachi:Outro?Não fazem nem 24 horas que tu pos o 2º capitulo.

Chronos-Sama:E dai?

Itachi:E dai que ninguem leu.

Chronos-Sama:Cala boca...Deixa o Capitulo 3 começar.

* * *

Capitulo III:

O misterio na mansão da Soul Akatsuki

Alguns dias depois,todos na mansão da Akatsuki,pois estava um temporal sinistro la fora.

Pain e Itachi estavam na sala,sentados no sofa.

Pain:Ei Itachi,vamos tirar as coisas da tomada.

Itachi:Eu não,da ultima vez eu fui fazer isso e morri,eu vou usar meu Katon,e vou acender as velas.

**Obs:**A mansão da Akatsuki,assim como o castelo do Dracula,tinha varias e varias velas nas paredes para quando faltasse luz.

Katon=Elemento Fogo.

Itachi vai acender as velas.E Pain tira tudo da tomada,e então falta luz.

Todos menos Kisame,estavam na sala reunidos.

Itachi:Ei o que vamos fazer?

Konan:Sei la.

Zetsu:Podemos plantar bananeira.

Resto:...

Itachi:Onde ta o Kisame?

Zetsu:Ele ta lá na chuva,é que se formou um riozinho no patio e ele ta la.

Pain:Que baka esse Kisame.

Itachi:Alguem quer jogar cartas?

Pain:Não.

Kakuzu:Ei Itachi,se jogar poker apostando eu jogo.

Itachi:Certo.

Kakuzu:Espere vou pegar minha maleta.

Ele se vai para seu quarto e Itachi vai pegar as cartas.

Zetsu:Vou para meu quarto.

Ele vai.

Tobi:Tobi vai tomar sorvete no quarto.

Ele vai.

Depois Itachi e Kakuzu jogando.

Itachi:Eu aposto 300 Ryous.

Kakuzu:Certo.

Pain:Ei por acaso este não é o dinheiro da Organização,Kakuzu?

Kakuzu:Claro!Não vou usar meu dinheiro contra o Itachi,é muito arriscado,ele é um bom jogador.

Konan:O Tobi ta demorando.

Pain:Quando ele vai tomar sorvete,esqueça que ele existe.

Konan:Eu vou lá.

Ela vai.

Konan na frente da porta do quarto de Tobi.

Konan:Tobi!

Konan ve que a porta ta aberta,e entra.

Konan:Tobi.

Na sala todos ouvem o grito de Konan e saem correndo para lá.

No quarto de Tobi.

Pain:O que foi?

Konan:Olhem.

Todos olham Tobi estava enforcado.

Itachi:(O que esta havendo?).

Sasori:Isso é estranho.

Do nada abre-se uma especie de portal no teto,e puxa Tobi para lá.

Konan:O que é isso?

Itachi:Talvez seja o Orochimaru.

Deidara:Vou agradece-lo por nos livrar do Tobi.

Os outros lançam um olhar mortal.

Itachi:Vou avisar o Kisame.

Itachi olha pela janela da cozinha,e ve Kisame morto sobre o riozinho que havia se formado,e ocorre o mesmo portal que ocorreu com Tobi.

Itachi volta para a sala,e todos estava lá.

Itachi:O Kisame tambem morreu.

Resto:O QUE?

Itachi:Deve ter caido um raio.

???:HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!-Risada maligna

Itachi:O que é isso?

???:Sou eu quem estou assassinado esses caras,eu vou matar todos vocês!!!Isso é só uma gravação,não percam tempo me procurando!!!Eu sei de tudo.

Zetsu:Não há ninguem em quilometros,só na cidade.

Pain:Isso quer dizer...

Todos entram em guarda.

Pain:...Que um de nós é o assassino.

Deidara:O Itachi é o especialista nisso.

Itachi:É o Sasori que gosta de marionetes-humanas.

Deidara:EI NÃO ACUSE O DANNA!!!!

**Obs:**Danna é o jeito que ele chama o Sasori.

Itachi:A relação de vocês é estranha,o Deidara dorme com o Sasori.

Sasori:Ei!Eu não concordei com isso...Ele que foi lá.

Sasori:O Hidan é que gosta de Sangue.

Hidan:O Kakuzu matou eles para entrega-los ao mercado negro.

Kakuzu:O Deidara deve ter achado artistico explodi-los.

Deidara:Foi o Pain!

Pain:Porque eu?

Deidara:Não tem mais ninguem para mim acusar.

Resto:(Baka).

Konan:Ta legal,quem se aproximar morre de novo.

Deidara:Eu posso explodir a mansão se todos morrerem?

Itachi:E como vamos resolver isso?-Todos haviam ignorado Deidara.

Konan:Porque mataram eles?

Itachi:Talvez porque são idiotas.

Deidara:Viram?O Itachi ate tem um palpite.

Sasori:Tu só fala merda.

Deidara:Danna.-Se senta no chão esconstado na parede

Deidara:O Danna me odeia.-Fazendo que nem autista

Itachi:Isso ta cada vez mais estranho.

Pain:Vou jogar video game.-Saido

Konan:Vou fazer origamis.-Se sentando no sofa

Sasori:Vou cuidar das minha marionetes.-Indo para o seu quarto

Itachi:Ei Pain,vou jogar contigo.-Ele vai com Pain

Zetsu:Vou ver minhas plantas.-Ele vai.

Deidara isolado.

Deidara:O Danna me odeia...O Danna me odeia...O Danna me odeia...-Repetindo como um disco arranhado

Kakuzu:Vou contar dinheiro.-Indo para o quarto

Hidan:Vou rezar para Jashim-Sama.-Pegando uma lança e cravando no proprio coração

Minutos depois,todos ouvem um grito na casa,e saem correndo,acham Zetsu morto,e sendo sugado pelo portal.

Hidan:Foi só o Zetsu.

Todos voltam para fazer o que estavam fazendo,sem nem se quer se importarem com o fato de Zetsu ter morrido.

Horas depois todos na sala.

Konan:A luz não volta.

A porta de entrada se abre,cai um raio e toca uma musica de misterio e terror.

Konan:Esse é...

Era o Tobi tomando sorvete.

Tobi:Eai!-Alegre.

Todos:AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!-Gritando como garotinhas assustadas e saem correndo

Deidara:UM FANTASMA!!!!!

Tobi:TOBI TER MEDO DE FANTASMAS!-Ele sai correndo para fora da casa.

Deidara acaba tropeçando no tapete,bate a testa na mesa,cai no chão e um vaso cai na cabeça dele,e aquele portal o suga.

Todos que já haviam parado de gritar e correr.

A musica acabou.

Sasori:Pelo menos essa praga não vai me incomodar mais.

Konan:Já chega...Operação Descobrir assassino antes que me assassinem.

Itachi:Não vai dar certo...Se lembra da Operação Matar quem vai me matar?

Konan:Tem razão...Operação Descobrir assassino antes que me assassinem,cancelada.

Itachi:Falando em operação...E a operação Dominar Rukongai para dominar Seireitei?

Pain:Ah outra hora a gente faz isso...Mais pro fim da Fic.

Itachi:Ta legal.A gente vai morrer mesmo.

Pain:Tu sempre diz essas coisas.

Itachi:É a verdade.

Pain:...-Sem resposta

Kakuzu:Vou contar mais dinheiro.

Pain:Quantas vezes tu conta dinheiro.

Kakuzu:Não sei,ate hoje nunca consegui terminar.

Itachi:Isso é...Impossivel.

Konan:De todos da Akatuski,tu é o único que sempre vai fazer a mesma coisa.

Kakuzu:Só estou em 12357892154,21 Ryous.

Resto:...-Sem palavras

Kakuzu:E depois tenho que contar o da Organização.

Resto:...-Mais sem palavras ainda

Itachi:Já perceberam que quando se trata de seu dinheiro ele tem uma quantia gigantesca é pouca,mas quando se trata de gastar 80 Ryous é uma quantia gigantesca.-Que indireta

Kakuzu:Nem vou comentar.-Ele não tinha uma explicação

Pain:Quem sobrou?

Itachi:É so olhar.

Pain:4.

Itachi:Mas...

Sasori e Hidan haviam sido sugados.

Itachi:Eu nem vi.

Pain:Acontece.

Konan:Quer dizer que um de nós foi o culpado.

Kakuzu:Mas se nenhum de nós saiu daqui...

Itachi:...Alguem que sumiu é o culpado.

Cai um trovão e da uma musica sinistra.

Fim da musica.

Pain:Que saco essas musicas.

Itachi:São legais as musicas,com a exceção daquela que deu na Fic anterior.

Resto...-Sim com a cabeça

O portal se abre sob Kakuzu.

Kakuzu:Foi bom conhece-los...E terminem de contar o dinheiro.

Ele some.

Itachi:Menos 1.

Konan:E agora?

Itachi:Sei lá.

Um portal sob Itachi.

Itachi:Ate um dia.

Ele some.

Konan:Quer saber...Não vou ficar no chão.

Ela cria asas para voar.

Pain:Isso não vai dar certo,depois tu não vai ter Chakra e tera que descer.

Konan fica no ar.

Konan:Eu sei.

Adivinha...Um portal suga Pain.

Konan:...

1:35 depois.

Konan:Não da mais.

As asas se desfazem ela cai quebra o chão e cai numa sala sinistra.

Konan:Ai...Isso doi.

Se levantando.

Ela ve todos os membros da Akatsuki,com exeção de Zetsu e Tobi,amarrados e com suas bocas amarradas,só Itachi e Pain com os olhos tambem amarrados.

Konan:O que esta havendo?

???:Eai Konan.

Konan se vira.

Konan:Zetsu!Porque?

Zetsu:Vocês ficam me chamando de louco pois amo as plantas,chega!As plantas vão dominar o mundo,este é o começo da Operação Dominio da plantas....HAHAHAHAHAHA.-Risada sinistra e maligna

Konan:...

Konan:E o Tobi?

Zetsu:Ele fugiu.

Konan:Ata.

Konan:Prepare-se Zetsu!

Itachi:(Saco,um capitulo com luta,e eu to amarrado).

Konan:Shuriken de Papel.

Ela corta as cordas e vendas de todos.

Todos menos Zetsu:ZETSU!!!TA NA HORA DA TUA MORTE!!!!!  
Todos espancam,retalham,mutilam,arrancam o coro do Zetsu.

Na mansão da Akatsuki...Tobi tomando sorvete.

Tobi:Acho que todos foram engulidos pelo fantasma.

Todos pulam do buraco.

Kisame:Porque não me libertou?

Konan:Ah?

Kisame:Olha o Flash Back.

Flash Back

Tobi e Kisame amarrados.

Tobi usando uma tecnica do Madara de teleportação temporal para sair dali e aparece na frente de Kisame.

Kisame:Agora me ajuda.

Tobi:Vou procurar ajuda.

Sai correndo.

Kisame:Era só me desamarrar!

Fim do Flash Back.

Pain:O que faremos com o Zetsu?

Zetsu ergue uma bandeira branca.

Itachi:Acho que ele já se arrependeu.

Volta a luz,e todos voltam aos seus afazeres.

* * *

Chronos-Sama:O ZETSU SI FERRO!

Zetsu:Vou te matar.

Chronos-Sama:Não pode.

Zetsu:Que merda.

Chronos-Sama:Ei pessoal,vamos fazer um acordo...Qual a diferença entre Hits e Visitors?Se me responderem atravez de Reviws ou sei la como,ponho 10 minutos depois que eu ler,o proximo capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4:Oper S Akts:Jornal,Radio e TV

Chronos-Sama:O capitulo a seguir eu me basiei da Fic Akatsukis dominam o Radio,ai eu criei tudo isso.

Kakuzu:E o dinherio?

Chronos-Sama:É o maior dos capitulos...E tu ganha grana nesse.

Kakuzu:$.$

* * *

Capitulo IV:

Operação Soul Akatsuki:Jornal,Radio e TV

Em um dia,semanas depois do ultimo ocorrido,todos na sala vendo TV,com exeção de Kakuzu.

Logo chega Kakuzu.

Kakuzu:EU TENHO A SOLUÇÃO!!!!-$.$

Itachi:Para que?

Kakuzu:Olhem só,não tem ninguem procurado pelo mercado negro,e um dia ou outro o dinheiro vai acabar.

Pelos meus calculos eles podiam virer umas duas vezes no luxo extremo.

Pain:O que quer dizer?

Kakuzu:Pensei vamos usar parte do dinheiro e escrever um jornal!Já que não tem nenhum neste mundo.

Pain:Tem razão,isso pode ajudar na operação.

Kakuzu:É o mais importante...Dinheiro.-$.$

Pain:Certo.-Desligando a TV

Pain se levanta do sofa.

Pain:Vamos fazer um jornal.

Itachi:Como vamos começar?

Pain:Tenho uma ideia.O Itachi vai escrever a parte policial.O Hidan sobre a parte religiosa.O Kakuzu da conselhos ensina a como ganhar dinheiro.A Konan ensina a fazer Origamis.O Pain quer dizer eu escrevo o horoscopo e a introdução.O Zetsu escreve sobre plantas.O Sasori sobre marionetes.O Kisame sobre a vida marinha e o Tobi...

Resto menos Tobi:Ummm.-Pensando

Tobi tomando sorvete nem ai pros outros.

Resto:PIADAS!-Olhando para o Tobi

Tobi:...Querem sorvete?-Sem entender porque os outros o olhavam

Resto:...-Olhando quase dizendo,"baka"

Pain:Começar operação.

Itachi e Kakuzu vão comprar os equipamentos,e os demais vão escrever suas materias.

No caminho.

14 horas depois que eles tinham saido.

Itachi:Quem merda não acho nada.

Kakuzu:Tem razão,ninguem vende nada.

Eles veem um Shinigami,e os três entram em guarda.

Shinigami:Akatsuki?

Kakuzu:Algum problema?

Itachi:Espere...Shinigami com cabelos laranjas e espetados.

Shinigami:Algum problema com meu cabelo?

Itachi:Ei tu é amigo de Orihime.

Shimigami:Conhece a Inoue?

Itachi:Sim,em Rukongai 78 ela procurava por ti.-Desfazendo a guarda.

Shinigami:Então...-Desfazendo a guarda

Kakuzu tambem desfaz a guarda.

Shinigami:Sou Ichigo Kurosaki.

Itachi:Itachi Uchiha.

Kakuzu:Kakuzu.

Itachi:Ei Ichigo!Sabe onde compro aquelas maquinas gigantes de imprimir jornal?

Ichigo:Só no mundo dos vivos.

Itachi:Ata.

Ichigo:Eu consigo uma pra vocês.

Kakuzu:Quanto vai custar?

Ichigo:Cancelem a operação Dominar Rukongai para dominar Seireitei.

Itachi:Fechado.

Ei ate onde eu sei o Pain é o lider.

Itachi e Ichigo apertam as mãos.

Ichigo:Vou buscar.

Ele desaparece.

1 hora depois,abre um portal e aparece a maquina.

Itachi:Agora é só levar.

Eles pegam Arame,amarram a maquina e puxa.

Na manhã sequinte,na mansão da Akatsuki,alguem bate na porta e Tobi abre.

Tobi:Quem é?

No chão.

Itachi:Eu...Tobi...-Quase morto

Kakuzu tambem.

Após uma mega operação para levar esta maquina para dentro da mansão arrumam tudo para começar o jornal e a operação Dominar Rukongai para dominar Seireitei é cancelada,e é mudada para a operação Jornal,Radio e TV.

Na sala de reuniões,todos sentados.

Pain:Agora,vamos por paz no mundo atravez da imprensa.

Konan:É bem mais facil que derrotar Shinigamis.

Sasori:Tem razão.

Deidara:Que saco,aquela vila era bem artistica.

Na sala de trabalho no jornal.

Eles tem sala pra tudo.

Todos sentados escrevendo.

**Obs:**A Konan fornecia os papeis.

Depois de pronto.

Pain:Precisamos de um nome.

Tobi:Alegre e feliz.

Pain:Não...Mundo de paz.

Resto:Não.

Itachi:Soul Akatsuki.

Resto:ISSO!

Que falta de criatividade.

Itachi:Sou o maximo.

Após a impresão de 10 jornais,cada um vai ler um.

1ª edição do jornal Soul :06/02/10.1ª Pagina:Introdução:Escritor Pain...Hoje começa o jornal revolucionario Soul Akatsuki,nome dado pelo nosso escritor da parte policial Itachi Uchiha,hoje só vou apresentar os escritores,eu na parte da nas no horoscopo e introdução,Konan alem de fornecedora das folhas,tambem escreve sobre origamis,Kakuzu ensinando os outros a escreve a parte da conselhos financeiros,Kisame vai escrever sobre a vida marinha,Zetsu escreve sobre plantas,Deidara escreve sobre fogos de artificios,arte e coisas que explodem e o Sasori escreve sobre Marionetes.

2ª pagina:Pagina Policial:Escritor Itachi Uchiha...Bom hoje é o meu primeiro dia como escritor,por isso,não me matem,pois se não ninguem vai noticiar o meu assassinado,em Rukongai um cara morreu misteriosamente após tomar um sorvete,os Shinigamis acreditam ser um novo hoje é só,e por favor,morram ou matem para que eu posso escrever mais.

3ª Pagina:Religião:Escritor Hidan...Jashim-Sama é supremo e não Deus,Jashim-Sama é um deus e necessita de sacrificios,assim como Itachi escreveu:"...Morram ou matem...".Por hoje é só.

4ª Pagina:Origamis:Escritora Konan...Hoje vou lhes escrever um pouco da história do é uma arte milenar japones,que se é feita ate hoje...

Ela da uma explicação lá.

5ª Pagina:Conselhos Financeiros:Escritor Kakuzu...Vou lhes encinar o primeiro conceito de ficar rico,não gaste dinheiro com o que não é necessario,faça sacrificios,por exemplo,não jogue comida fora,nem um grão de arroz,cortem o cabelo voces mesmos,só parem de usar uma roupa quando ela não tiver mais jeito.E coisas assim...Por hoje é só.Detalhe eu dei a ideia do jornal.

6ª Pagina:Maritonetes:Escritor Sasori...Hoje vamos começar com um ensinamento basico,para fazer uma pequena marionete,pegue pedaços de madeiras,preguem suas juntas,e amarrem cordinhas para poderem mecher nela...Por hoje é só.

7ª Pagina:Explosões e Arte:Escritor Deidara...Hoje vou lhes dar o ensinamento dizem que a arte é algo que nem o tempo pode destruir,eu discordo,arte é algo expontaneo,deve ser destruida após que for criada,e só há um metodo para isso...Explodi-la para que não sobre nada...É isso.

8ª Pagina:Vida Marinha:Escritor Kisame Hoshikage...Hoje eu escrevo sobre a forma mais comum de vida áquatica...Os peixes são criatura aquaticas de varias formas e tamanhos,se tiver um longo contato com eles aprendem sua lingua...Fim.

9ª Pagina:Plantas:Escritor Zetsu...Vou lhes dar um conselho...Nunca beije uma Marraro,pois são viboras traidoras...Por hoje é só.

10ª Pagina:Horoscopos:Escritor Pain...Aries:Vão todos tropeçar em algo e vão levar um tombo quase fatal;Touro:Vão ser muito felizes;Gemeos:Não olhem para cima,pois senhão levarão uma rasteira;Cancer:Os doentes vão morrer;Leão:Não andem na florestas,pois serão comidos por um Leão;Virgem:Não saiam de casa,pois se não levaram um tiro;Libra:Vão se pesar,os gordos estão mais gordos,e os magros mais magros;Escorpião:Cuidado para não serem picados;Sargitario:Os albinos não podem pegar sol hoje,pois se não morrerão de cancer de pele;Capricornio:Corra para casa,antes que seja chifrado;Aquarios:Cuidem de seus peixes;Peixes:Vão nadar um pouco para esfriar a cabeça.

11ª Pagina e ultima:Escritor Tobi...A amazonia vai acabar,sabem porque?Eu digo,Itachi-Kun vai usar o Amateratsu e todos vão morrer.

Sem graça.

Itachi:Otimo não posso olhar pra cima hoje.

Eles todos vão se referir aos seus signos.

Pain:Eu nem posso sair de casa,se não levo um tiro.

Konan:Eu vou ter que nadar?Mas eu sou quase que a encarnação do papel.

Kisame:Fui!-Ele foi nadar

Hidan:Eu vou tropeçar?...Duvido.-Dando um passo

Ele tropeça na cadeira,da de cabeça na maquina de Impresão,tenta se segurar no fio de energia,mas toma um choque igual ao do Itachi na história anterior e quase morre.

Pain:Viu!Quase fatal.

Sasori:Sou um boneco,não posso ser picado.

Deidara:Vou ser Feliz!!!

Tobi:Que signo sou?

Deidara:Que dia tu nasceu?

Tobi:24 de Dezembro.

Pain:Tu é capricornio.

Tobi:Otimo,Tobi já esta em casa,então não sera chifrado.

Kakuzu:É so eu não andar na floresta.

Zetsu:Tambem não serei chifrado.

**Obs:**Eu escrevi o que aconteceria com cada signo antes de saber suas datas de aniversarios que eu consegui no Google...Então a parte da Konan e dos outros foi pura coencidencia.

Pain:Konan,use seu Chakra e destribua os jornais em todas as bancas.

Ela faz o que Pain pede.

Alguns dias depois...Toda a Akatsuki já tinha vendido muitos jornais estavam mais ricos que antes.

Tradução:"...Mais ricos que antes."=Mais ricos que o tio Bill Gates.

O mais feliz...Claro que era o Kakuzu.

No quarto de Kakuzu.

Kakuzu fazendo o de sempre.

Kakuzu:40152124458,21 Ryous.

Itachi entra.

Itachi:E então?

Kakuzu:Ganhamos 40152124458,21 Ryous.

Itachi:Já não ta na hora de começar a segunda fase?

Kakuzu:Acho que sim.

Itachi e Kakuzu vão pra sala de reuniões,onde todos os outros já estavam sentados.

Itachi:Vamos começar.

Os dois se sentam.

Pain:A primeira fase acabou.O jornal é um sucesso nas 80 vilas de Rukongai,em Seireitei,no mundo dos vivos e ate no Hueco Mundo.

Pain:Agora começara a fase 2,a Radio.

Itachi:E o jornal?

Pain:Não se preocupe Itachi,na radio enquanto nós não tamo fazendo nada,nós escrevemos,e quando entramos no ar,nós fazemos a radio,ou os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Pain:Eu mando no jornal,na Radio o Itachi manda.

Itachi:Eu sempre quis ser o chefão.

Pain:Só na radio Itachi.

Itachi:Chefão é chefão!

Resto:...-Ignoram Itachi

Pain:Como chefe da radio,tu decide o que eles vão fazer.

vai apertar os todos botões;Deidara fara um programa sobre festas;Sasori vai contar histórias;Pain e Konan serão os apresentadores;Zetsu vai fazer um programa sobre os famosos;Kisame fara um programa sobre a Vida Aquatica;Eu vou atender os telefonemas;Hidan vai fazer um programa religioso e por fim Kakuzu fara um programa de Economia.E sera assim de manhã das 6:00 as 8:00 sera o programa do Hidan;O resto da manhã vai ser só musica que pedirem;Das 12:00 as 13:00 serão musicas aleatorias;De tarde sera o programa de Kisame das 13:00 as 15:00;Depois das 15:00 as 17:00 sera o programa do Zetsu;Das 17:00 as 19:00 sera a vez do Kakuzu;Deidara fara seu programa das 19:00 as 21:00;Das 21:00 há 00:00 sera de musicas pedidas pelas pessoas,e depois fecha a radio com musicas aleatorias,ate a hora do programa do Hidan de novo.

Pain:Legal.

Itachi:Não acabou...Vocês ganharão por dia trabalhado.A Konan,o Pain e Tobi,que serão os que passarão o dia inteiro lá são os que mais ganharão,eles ganharam 1000 Ryous por dia;Os apresentadores de programas,500 Ryous e Eu que atendo os telefones 750 Ryous.

Kakuzu:Só 500?

Itachi:É.

Kakuzu:Por**.

Itachi:É assim,se não ta demitido.

Kakuzu:Quando começamos as transmições?-Com medo da demição

Itachi:Venham.

Eles saem e vão para a sala de transmição de Radio.

Mais uma sala...Nessa mansão tem tudo quanto é sala.

Itachi:É aqui.

Era uma sala super tecnologica,cada um vai para seus lugares.

Pain:Qual sera o nome?

Itachi:Soul Akatsuki FM/AM.

Pain:FM e AM?

Itachi:Sim,transmitira simultaniamente em ambos.

Resto:Incrivel.

Itachi:Eu sei!

Pain:Ultimamente tu tá se achando demais.

Itachi:Ta ta.-Nem ai pro Pain

Itachi:Que horas são?

Hidan:05:48.

Itachi:Todos posicionados.

Todos em suas posições o resto vai dormir antes do seu programa.

Eles começam logo depois as 5:55 Tobi apertando o botão certo.

Pain:Ola ouvintes hoje começa a mais nova radio da Soul Society.

Tobi aperta o botão do eslogan.

Eslogan:A paz reinara nesta radio.

Konan:Ola sou Konan,a outra apresentadora,eu e Pain,juntos com nossos outros membros da radio e do jornal,continuaremos trabalhando duro por vocês.E agora 1º programação para aqueles que acordão de manhã para ir a igreja,as 2 Horas da Religião,com Hidan.

Tobi aperta um botão que muda para o Hidan.

Hidan:Hoje é o dia do sacrificio...Jashim-Sama controlara tudo,ele reinara sobre nós...

Duas horas depois.

Konan:Agora,após essa chatisse do Hidan vamos para nossos programa A musica tu escolhe,é só ligar e o chefe...

Itachi:CHEFÃO!-Gritando da sala do telefone.

Konan:Foda-se,em fim,Itachi Uchiha vai atender.

Trim trim (Sou pessimo em efeitos sonoros).

Itachi atende.

Itachi:Alô.

Ligante:Oi sou Yachiru.

Itachi:Alô Yachiru,de onde tu fala?

Yachiru:De Seireitei,na casa do Bya-Kun.

Acho que era assim que ela chamava o Byakuya.

Itachi:(Uma Shinigami?).Que musica tu quer?

Yachiru:Ilari Ilarie da Xuxa!

Itachi:...-Sem palavras.

Tobi:Legal!

Itachi:Certo,tchau.

Ele desliga.

Pain:Som na caixa Tobi!

Começa a musica.

Enquanto isso,em algum buraco,Orochimaru planejava um plano para acabar com a Soul Akatsuki.

Orochimaru:Agora com todos os meus servos.

**Obs:**Ele fala de Jiroubo,Kimimaru,Kidoumaru,Tayuya e Sakon/Ukon.

Orochimaru:Vamos derrotar a Akatsuki.

Servos:Sim Orochimaru-Sama.

Orochimaru:Vamos planejar.

Enquanto isso.

Após o vim da musica.

Pain:E então proximo ouvinte ligue.

Trim trim.

Itachi atende.

Itachi:Oi.

Ligante:Oi.

Itachi:Qual o teu nome?

Ligante:Chronos-Sama.

Itachi:Chronos-Sama,porque ta ligando?

Chronos-Sama:Ora não é uma radio?Quero uma musica...Poem ai Crawling do Linkin Park.

Itachi:(Pelo menos a musica presta).Pode deixar.

Desliga o telefone.

Konan:Tobi vai lá.

Tobi põem a musica.

Enquanto isso em Seireitei...Na mansão do Byakuya.

Byakuya se aproxima de Yachiru.

Byakuya:Como ousou ligar para aquela radio e pedir uma musica tosca,e pior ainda,dizer que esta na minha casa.

Yachiru:E daí Bya-Kun?

Byakuya:Tu vai sujar o nome dos Kuchikis.

Yachuru:Não sou da familia mesmo.-Mostrando a lingua

Ela abre uma passagem secreta e ela se manda.

Byakuya:Ate nesta Fic.

De volta na radio,apos o fim da musica.

Trim Trim.

Itachi atende.

Itachi:Alo.

Ligante:Aqui é Byakuya Kuchiki,capitão da 6º divisão do Gotei,a garota Yachiru que ligou não faz parte da familia,só queria limpar o nome dos Kuchikis,mas já que liguei,quero uma musica classica,pode ser a 6ª sinfonia de Bethovem.

Itachi:Pode deixar.

Ele desliga.

Pain:Tobi.

Tobi aperta o botão e põem a musica.

No quarto de Deidara.

Deidara:O que eu vou fazer no meu programa?

...

Deidara:Já sei.

Ele sai do quarto vai ate o quarto de Sasori,que estava ferrado no sono,e se senta do lado dele.

Deidara:E agora...Já sei,como sempre o Danna me deu inspiração...-Dando um beijando no rosto de Sasori

Sasori acorta e da um soco,Deidara voa longe para outro quarto,Sasori usa chamas nele,depois usa suas 100 marionetes,e extermina Deidara.

Sasori:Se chegar assim de novo,morre.-Com uma raiva gigante

Deidara esta temporariamente morto.

Algumas semanas depois.A radio já tava ate no Hueco,na sala de reuniões.

Itachi:Esta na hora da ultima parte do plano.

Pain:A Fic já vai acabar.

Itachi:É assim,vamos contratar uns carinhas para trabalhar na radio.

Pain:É tem razão.

Pain:Agora a parte final.

Pain:A rede de TV Soul Akatsuki.

Pain:A Konan sera a dona.

Konan:Vai funcionar de um modo simples,cameras com nós,durante 24 horas.

Pain:Isso por acaso é BBB?

Konan:Não é BBSS.

Itachi:Como?

Konan:BBSS,Big Brother Soul Society.

* * *

Chronos-Sama:Eu ate participei.

Byakuya:Como ousa desonrar o nome dos Kuchikis?

Chronos-Sama:O que faz aqui?!

Byakuya:Vou lavar minha honra...Chiren,Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.

...

Byakuya:Acabou.


	5. Chapter 5:Big Brother Soul Society

Chronos-Sama:...-Triste

Konan:O que foi?

Chronos-Sama:Só me mandaram 2 reviws ate agora...E tambem não tive inspiração para este capitulo.

Konan:Ummm...Acontece.

Chronos-Sama:Ei eu falo isso.

Konan:Se ferrou.

Chronos-Sama:Tsc...Vamos começar com o pior de todos os capitulos.

* * *

Ultimo Capitulo V:

Big Brother Soul Society

Konan:Certo ultimo capitulo,aqui vamos nós.

Alguns dias depois,todas as cameras já instaladas.

Na sala.

Todos sentados só Konan de pé.

Konan:Olhem,todas as cameras já estão ligadas,apartir de agora todos já estão sendo gravados.

Itachi:Legal.

Konan:Só no banheiro que não.

Itachi:Ufa.

Deidara:Legal,posso agora mostrar minha arte para todos.

Ele sai correndo pra cozinha.

Tobi:Tobi ir tomar sorvetes.

Ele sai correndo para seu quarto.

Kakuzu:Eu vou...

Resto:...Contar dinheiro.

Kakuzu:Como sabem?

Pergunta idiota.

Hidan:Vou para a igreja de Jashim-Sama.

**Obs:**Acreditem ou não Hidan converteu 90% da população para a religião,ele tem uma igreja,e ele é tipo um padre.

Hidan se manda.

Itachi:Vou ler um livro.

Vai para a biblioteca da Mansão.

Kisame:Vou nadar.

Vai para seu aquario gigante,que tem de tudo um pouco.

Zetsu:Vou andar por ai.-Mentira ele foi para ver suas plantas

Ele se manda.

Pain:Vou dormir.-Roncando

1 hora depois,na cozinha.

Deidara:Finalmente esta pronto...Minha arte final...Para o final deste capitulo...Para o final desta Fic...-Ele pega a torta que ele fez e esconde

Itachi no quarto lendo um livro ate que...Um cara entra pela janela.

???:ACABOU UCHIHA!!!!!

Itachi:Orochimaru,finalmente tu veio.-Ignorando o fato que Orochimaru havia quebrado o vidro dele

Orochimaru:Era pra tu ta correndo de medo.

Itachi:No dia em que eu tiver medo de ti,me interna num hospicio.

No quarto de Tobi,ele tomando sorvete.

Uma teia de aranha não deixa ele pegar mais sorvetes.

Um cara chamado Kidoumaru chega.

Kidoumaru:Morra.

Tobi ou melhor,Madara com um olhar o mata e volta a personalidade de Tobi.

Tobi:Tobi ter que arrancar teia de aranha.

Na sala,Pain dormindo no sofa ate que chega Kimimaru.

Pain:Finalmente apareceram.

Se levanta.

Kimimaru:Achei que tivesse dormindo.

Pain:Tsc,eu tava,mas tu respirou alto demais.

Kimimaru:Entendo.

Kimimaru e Pain começam uma luta.

Mais longe ainda.

Konan estava encarando Sakon/Ukon.

No patio Deidara e Tayuya se encaravam.

Jirobo encarava Kakuzu.

1ª luta.

Itachi contra Orochimaru.

Itachi ainda sentado.

Orochimaru:Vou lhe matar.

Ele da um passo,pisa num caco de vidro cai no chão,varios caquinhos furam ele,ele se levanta quase morto.

Itachi:Amateratsu.-Abaixando o livro.

Orochimaru fica preso nas chamas do Amateratsu e cai da janela dentro do aquario do Kisame e mata um peixinho.

Kisame:(Como ousa matar meu peixinho!).-Pu** da cara.

Kisame da Orochimaru de comida para tubarões.

2ª luta:

Pain contra Kimimaru.

Kimimaru pega o osso vertebral para usar de espada.

Pain facilmente desvia e usa o Rin'negan e explode Kimimaru.

Pain:Nem teve graça.

Pain acaba escorregando no sangue e deu de cara na TV.

3ª Luta:

Konan contra Sakon/Ukon.

Konan:Morram.

Ela se transformam em varias shurikens de papel,matam acaba parando quebrando o aquario de Kisame e todos os peixinho e seres maritimos morrem,menos Kisame.

**Obs:**Eu considero Kisame um ser maritimo.

Konan desmaia.

4ª Luta:

Kakuzu contra Jiroubo.

Jiroubo:Vou te matar.

Kakuzu:Vou te matar,e depois te vender.

Jiroubo saca uma moedinha de 1 centavo,e poem dentro da boca.

Kakuzu:Não moedinha!VOU TE SALVAR.

Ele na velocidade da luz corta fora a cabeça de Jiroubo e pega a moedinha.

Kakuzu:Nunca te abandonarei,moedinha.-Esfregando a moedinha na cara,que nojo

Ultima luta:

Deidara e Tayuya.

Deidara:Vai morrer.-Voando num passaro de argila

Tayuya:Escute minha musica.-Pegando sua flauta

Deidara:Não!-Jogando umas aranhas de argila

Deidara:A arte é...Um Estouro!

Ele explode Tayuya.

Deidara desce do passaro e corre para sala e chama todos.

Na sala todos reunidos.

Deidara:Eu quero finalmente mostrar para o mundo...-Pegando a torta e pondo na mesinha

Deidara:...Que esta casa é artistica...A arte é um estouro.

Todos menos Deidara:Pessoal foi bom conhece-los.

Deidara:KATSU!!!!!!!!!!!

Explode a mansão,acaba com o jornal,a TV,a Radio mas eles não morrem,só ficam em coma no chão.

E do nada Tobi se levanta com um sorvete na mão.

Tobi:Todos eles dormiram...Legal!-Terminando seu sorvete

Tobi:Vou dormir do lado do Senpai.

Ele se deita do lado de Deidara.E dorme.

Fim...

...Fim mesmo não tem continuação,após 100 anos Kakuzu contabilizou 13254235488785421548,24 Ryous em sua conta,a Akatsuki tinha 100 vezes essa quantidade,eles dominaram o mundo dos mortos e deixaram tudo na paz...

...Menos eles mesmos,estão em paz.

* * *

Chronos-Sama:Ei gente,não sei se acontece com vocês mas aqui um monte de coisa ta escrito errada e não adianta que não muda...Se estiver ocorrendo igual mande reviws,se estiver certo mande Reviws...Ou por qualquer outro motivo.

Itachi:Tsc...Já chega.

Chronos-Sama:O que Itachi?

Itachi:Tu e tua historias estupidas...Tsukiyomi


End file.
